


Completely, Utterly, and Honestly

by jackieflower



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically just sin, fluff at the end but mainly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackieflower/pseuds/jackieflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day out adventuring in the Commonwealth, MacCready and Nora indulge in a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely, Utterly, and Honestly

The sky was still light outside, casting the irradiated world of the Commonwealth in bright colors.

They'd been sitting on the newly installed bench outside of the Red Rocket Truck Stop. Nora had pulled out a bottle of bourbon, and they'd proceeded to pass the bottle back and forth a few times. He'd been babbling about nothing in particular, his increasing drunkenness making him even more talkative than usual, when she had suddenly leaned over and kissed him.

He didn't even care that she might have just done it to shut him up. Before he knew it, he was kissing her back, his hands reaching up to cup her face. Warmth flooded his chest as she responded, pressing herself against him and threading her fingers in his hair, dislodging his hat in the process. For a few minutes, all that existed in the world was the feeling of her against him, their lips united and her lithe body gently easing into his.

Nora pulled away far too soon for his liking, giving him one last, lingering kiss before sitting back. MacCready bit back a protest, watching as she repositioned herself in his arms before gazing back up at him. The look in her eyes was slightly hazy, and if they hadn't just finished making out, he'd tease her about being drunk. "You okay?" he murmured.

"I'm good," she responded. He watched as she looked around, narrowing her eyes in the way that indicated that she was trying to remember something.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he whispered, his lips against her ear. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the way she instinctively pressed back against him. In the time since they had confessed their feelings for each other, he'd learned that she loved to be held.

"I'm trying to remember if I put a bed in there," she answered, gesturing towards the inside of the truck stop.

In spite of himself, MacCready felt himself flush. If she meant what he thought she meant...

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said suddenly. She turned back to face him, a smirk beginning to spread across her lips. "I mean, we did just come back from fighting a horde of raiders... we deserve a little R & R, don't you think?"

Before she could say anything more, he was leaning in again. Her mouth brushed against his, and he slid his tongue across her lower lip as if to ask permission. She obliged, opening her mouth and giving a soft moan as his tongue danced across hers. They stayed like that for a long moment before MacCready slowly began to make his way down her neck.

"You know," he murmured, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her skin, "even if there wasn't a bed in there, I'd still be up for it."

She chuckled, leaning back to allow him more access. "Bobby, you're always up for it."

He nipped at her collarbone, grinning as he felt her shiver against him. "Exactly. So why delay the inevitable?"

Not waiting for a response, he scooped her up in his arms. He made his way into the building, the sound of Nora's soft laughter ringing in his ears.

Thankfully, he found that Nora had indeed set up a mattress. Kissing her once more, he bent down and gently lay her on the bed. She stretched languidly, her eyes glowing as she watched his gaze run up and down her body. "You like what you see?"

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, taking everything in. He'd experienced her body many times before, but still, he couldn't help but be in awe as he looked at her. The way her lashes were so long, and how her lips were almost impossibly red. The way her soft blonde hair framed her face, accenting the pretty shape. The way her ample breasts fit snugly against her vault suit, and how the perfect roundness of her hips made his pulse quicken. "I want you so badly," he whispered.

Her eyes sparkled. "Then take me."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Joining her on the mattress, he kissed her yet again, his fingers tangling her blonde hair. She responded in kind, kissing back with unbridled enthusiasm. He indulged her for a bit, knowing full well how much she loved the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. Eventually, he moved down her neck, his lips dancing across her porcelain skin as he treated her to a flurry of teasing bites.

Finally, after he had left a noticeable trail of marks down her neck, he brought his fingers down to the zipper on her vault suit. He unzipped her, revealing her sensuous body underneath. She helped him, wiggling out of the suit until she was fully naked. He took a moment to marvel at the sight before him, memorizing every curve before moving in again.

MacCready caressed her breasts, noticing the way her breath hitched as his fingers brushed against her nipple. Taking note, he lowered his mouth to it, granting it a single kiss before beginning to suck. Her breath hitched again, and he could feel the way she relaxed into the touch. Twirling his tongue around the rosy mound, he gave it a final suck before moving to give the other the same treatment.

As he did this, his fingers began to make their way down her body, lazily tracing patterns as they moved towards their final destination. At last, he felt the telltale curls against his fingers, and he moved back to refocus his attention on this new, special area.

Her legs were already parted in preparation, and he smirked as he caught a glimpse of her face. He hadn't even begun to pleasure her yet, and yet her face was already flushed with lust. Her eyes were hazy with desire, and her lips were parted just enough for him to hear her shallow, excited breaths.

"Someone's eager, huh Boss?"

Nora groaned, gently smacking the back of his head. In any normal circumstance, he would have expected a snarky comeback, but at this point she was too turned on to think straight. "Just... just get on with it, Bobby."

MacCready chuckled, his smirk growing even wider. "Impatient too, I see."

Needing no further encouragement, he lowered his face until he was inches away from her. Already he could see the arousal leaking from her, glistening against her folds. A rush of pride filled him—he hadn't even touched her yet, and she was already soaking wet for him.

Damn right he was good.

Taking a single finger, he traced her up and down, starting from her clit and leading all the way to the lower part of her opening. A low moan of anticipation filled the room, and he saw her visibly shudder. "Bobby," she pleaded, her voice uncharacteristically needy. "Please."

His smirk long gone, a tender smile graced his features. It was time to stop teasing and give her what she so desperately needed. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

And then he was doing it. He kissed and sucked, his tongue darting out to rub at her clit. Savoring the sweet taste of her, he applied a sinful amount of pressure, and the sounds of Nora's ensuing gasps and moans were music to his ears. Meanwhile, his finger stroked along her entrance until he finally slipped it in, rubbing her inner walls. He pressed against that particular spot of nerves, and Nora cried out even more loudly, her voice echoing around the room.

"Yes, yes, yes," she panted, squeezing her eyes shut as he pleasured her. She reached down, knocking his hat to the side so that she could tangle her fingers in his hair. "Yes, yes, Bobby!!"

Encouraged, MacCready added another finger, pushing relentlessly against her g-spot. At the same time, he increased the pressure of his tongue against her clit, making sure to press down harder and harder with each sensuous lick. She keened, throwing her head to the side as she moaned out again and again.

God, he freaking loved it when she was loud like this.

His tongue and fingers grew faster and faster, with each movement giving her more and more pleasure. With the way that her moans were growing louder and more desperate, and the way that she shuddered and shivered and shook against him, he knew that she must be getting close. His suspicions were confirmed when she suddenly arched her back against the bed, her cries forming his name as she finally came.

As the sound of his own name rang in his ears, MacCready felt a new gush of fluid leak out from her. His fingers and mouth began to gradually slow as he worked her through her orgasm, memorizing the way that her muscles clenched and unclenched around his fingers.

When she finally stopped shaking, MacCready gently pulled away. He pressed a tender kiss to her inner thigh before sitting up. Wiping his mouth, he joined her on the bed, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

Nora's eyes were closed, and her face was flushed pink. Her hair, which was usually kept as neatly as possible, was disheveled, and her breathing was slow and steady. For a split second, he wondered if she had fallen asleep before she suddenly opened her eyes. "Wow," she said simply.

He grinned. "I aim to please."

She rolled her eyes, but her smile was obvious. "You know, I gotta admit, you're pretty good."

MacCready snorted. "I regularly give you the best orgasms of your life, and all I am is 'pretty good'?"

"Hush," Nora chuckled, that familiar smile in place. "You know I don't like bragging." She kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue.

After a moment, she broke away from him as she sat up. He eyed her, watching as her gaze traveled down his body. She stopped when she saw the very noticeable bulge in his trousers, straining against the harsh fabric.

"See something you like?" MacCready grinned.

Nora tapped her chin in mock confusion. "Hmm, what's this in your pants, Bobby? I didn't even know you had a pocket right here!"

He arched his brow at her, smirking. "I dunno Boss, maybe you should go check it out. See what—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, she was on top of him, kissing him as if her life depended on it. She nibbled at his lip, her tongue dancing across it before she pulled away. Locking eyes with him, a tender smile crept across her features. "I'm gonna make you feel good too," she promised.

A heady rush of arousal flooded him, leaving him dizzy. "Sounds freaking fantastic, sweetheart."

She winked at him before descending. MacCready heard the sound of her undoing his belt buckle, the familiar zip of his fly being undone coming next. He sat up, wanting to watch everything that was going to happen. Nora took notice, her smile growing wider. "I'm guessing you wanna watch the show?"

"Fuck yes I do," he said instantly. It took him a quarter of a second to realize that he had forgotten to censor himself, and he hurried to correct his error. "Frick! I mean, hell yes—er, heck yes I do." He swallowed, an embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks.

Nora chuckled, leaning up to give him a single kiss. "You're too cute," she murmured. Suddenly her hands were fishing his erection out of his trousers, and he gasped at the feeling of her hands against his flesh. "While I normally admire your convictions against swearing," she drawled, giving him a single, slow stroke, "this time I was hoping you could be a bit naughtier for me." Not waiting for a response, she stroked him a few more times, picking up the pace as her fingers applied the perfect amount of pressure.

His eyes rolled back, and at that moment he decided to throw caution to the wind. "Fuck," he swore.

Nora smirked. "There we go."

Before he knew what was happening, she had pulled his foreskin back, exposing the head of his penis. She teased the slit with her tongue, lapping up the bead of pre-cum that had formed there. At the same time, her fingers traveled a little lower, until she was cupping his balls in her hand. She slowly rolled them between her fingers, knowing full well how sensitive they were. Sure enough, she was rewarded with a low, shaky groan.

Glancing up, she saw that he was watching her, his face flushed and his eyes dark with lust. His hands were on the bed, gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. She swirled her tongue around his slit once more, reveling in the way that his entire body tensed in anticipation. Not breaking eye contact, she took his entire length into her mouth, engulfing him in wet heat. Her lover's breathless voice filled the air as she began to suck, bobbing her head as she did so.

"Oh God Nora," he gasped, squeezing his eyes tightly shut against the pleasure. "Oh baby, oh Nora, oh God, yes, yes, fuck yes! You're incredible, holy fuck!" He threw his head back, the words tumbling freely out of his mouth. MacCready had always been incessantly talkative, but during sex he simply couldn't remain quiet. He'd groan and moan and babble sweet nothings throughout it all, making enough noise to alert everyone nearby as to what he was getting up to.

Not that Nora minded in the slightest, of course.

She increased her speed, taking in more and more of him as she did so. At the same time, her fingers continued to stroke his balls, giving them the occasional squeeze. After a moment she felt them tighten, and his voice became even louder than before.

MacCready let out a string of unintelligible curses, his entire body tensing as he curled into her. "I'm close, I'm close, I'm close," he warned desperately. "Nora!!"

She responded by replacing her mouth with her other hand, jerking him off in the way that she knew drove him wild, her pace quickening as his moans reached a fever pitch. Locking eyes with him, she whispered a simple command:

"Cum for me."

Shouting her name at the top of his lungs, MacCready did just that. His body shuddered uncontrollably, waves of pleasure flooding him. Spurt after spurt of liquid lust shot out, decorating Nora's chest prettily.

Once her lover's body finally stilled, Nora let go of his length. She ran her fingers across her chest, collecting his spent pleasure. Eyeing him deviously, she licked each individual finger clean, smirking at the way his mouth hung open in awe. When she finished, she joined him back on the bed, and his arms quickly moved to hold her close.

"That," MacCready murmured, his voice much softer now, "was amazing."

Nora gave a soft chuckle, pressing a single kiss to his lips. "I'm glad."

Their bodies intertwined, they basked in the warm glow of the other's presence, the moment seeming to last forever. It was MacCready that eventually broke the silence.

"Nora?"

She looked up, her eyes meeting his. "Yes?"

His expression tender, he studied her carefully, trying to memorize exactly how she looked in this moment. She was nestled in his arms, her body pressed against his. Her eyes were soft, and her lips had formed into that special smile that she reserved solely for him. "I love you so much," he whispered finally, gently brushing her hair behind her ear.

And he did. He truly, truly did. After all they had been through together, and all that she had helped him overcome, he loved her completely, utterly, and honestly. It had taken a long time for him to be able to love again, after all that had happened, but Nora had been there for him since the moment they'd meant. She'd stuck by his side through it all, risking her life for him time and time again. She'd helped him get a cure for Duncan, and had been there for him as he'd finally conquered his innermost demons. She was his single source of light in this dark, dark world, and he loved her more than he could possibly express.

Nora gazed back up at him, her eyes tender and honest. Gently cupping his face in her hand, she traced the outline of his lips with her thumb before leaning in to give him a soft, lingering kiss. "I love you too, Bobby," she murmured. "And that's the truth."

As the light of the world outside slowly faded away into night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, confident in the knowledge that they loved and were loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing smut, so I hope I didn't butcher it too badly. Thank you so much for reading :).


End file.
